This invention relates to printers, particularly so-called journal printers (or the like) on which a printing head has a web of print receiving media, usually paper, conveyed past the printing head from a supply roll of the media to a take-up spool. While such supply roll may be quite long to minimize printer down-time for loading fresh media and removing the printed web, considerable time is still required for loading a new roll and threading a leader through the printing head to the take-up spool. Such printers are often used in installations where there is urgency for a relatively unskilled operator to make the media change with dispatch and continue the primary task, for example at the check-out counter of a supermarket.
Thus, there is a need for simple, reliable, easy to use self-threading apparatus for printers of this type. Furthermore, the same principles apply to various other small printers using continuous feed from a supply of print receiving media to a roll take-up of some sort.